Debt Love
by niichigo
Summary: "Utau.. Utau? Maukah kau menjaga strap pemberianku ini sampai kita dewasa?" KuTau, R&r please! Opening fic yang Gj.


Yaoi! Salma kembali dari hibernasi panjang di fandom Shugo Chara~!-ditimpuk para reader-

Halo, halo, halo! Flower kemarin udh tamat. Niat bikin sekuel tapi males nggak keurus, itulah ciri ciri si author geblek satu ini. Selalu malas untuk melanjutkan cerita multichap miliknya sendiri. Yap, lalu ide dari fic "Debt love" saat saya sholat tarawih di masjid-apa hubungannya?-. Dan ada OC dari fic Flower, Jimmy Miguel juga ikut serta meramaikan fic ini :D. Entah saya dapat idea tau anugrah dari tuhan, baiklah, mari kita mulai Debt love, yaaa~!

Debt Love

Kukai Souma X Utau Hoshina

Rated T-permulaan-

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer by Pech Pit sensei

Chapter 1

Warning:**Typo**, alur kecepatan, OOC, OC dari fic Flower, abal, gajed.

Idea:Salma Aquamarine bekerja sama dengan Microsoft Office Word Document yang ada di laptop pinjaman.

Backsong: Big Big World by Emilia.

* * *

_Ada sebuah istilah berkata, hutang budi dibawa mati._

_Bagaimana jika hutang cinta? Apakah harus dibawa sampai akhir hayat?_

_"Utau.. Utau? Maukah kau menjaga strap pemberianku ini sampai kita dewasa?" ujar seorang lelaki sambil mengeluarkan sebuah strap dengan beberapa hiasan kupu kupu dan bunga._

_"Boleh saja. Ayo, kita berjanji bersama sama. Kita akan terus mencitai sampai akhir hayat kita," ujar sang perempuan sambil menggenggam tangan lelaki itu._

_"Selamat tinggal, Utau. Semoga tuhan akan mempersatukan kita kembali." ucap lelaki itu yang langkahnya tiba tiba menghilang._

_"Iya. Pasti tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali. Pasti.."_

_Dua insan itu terpisah jauh._

_Langkah demi langkah telah larut._

_Daun daun yang kuning dan indah bertebaran di saat yang sama._

_Suatu hari nanti, dua insan yang sedang mencintai itu pasti akan dipersatukan kembali._

_Sampai dimana mereka berdua ditempatkan di kejadian yang sama._

[Debt Love:Promise]

"Utau, cepatlah kamu pergi dan naikkan hakikat keluarga Hoshina!" perintah seorang kakek tua berambut panjang itu. Dia adalah ayah tiriku.

"Baik, yah," aku melaksanakan tugas yang disuruh oleh ayah tiriku. Pergi bekerja di suatu perusahaan nomer 1. Jimmy Production. Kami, keluarga Hoshina mempunya hutang yang amat besar dan itu semua ditanggung oleh mahluk kecil sepertiku ini. Kedua orang tuaku telah tewas bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup membebani hutang. Kini aku hanya tinggal sendiri dengan kakakku dan ayah tiriku, Ikuto Tsukiyomi dan Hombert Alexander.

Sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki pujaan hatiku. Dia berambut orange, matanya terlihat seperti bintang jatuh di malam senja. Aku menyukai lelaki itu dan kami berjanji akan bertemu kembali. Padahal, sekarang aku belum menemukan jejaknya sama sekali.

Aku, Utau Hoshina yang harus menanggung beban hutang keluarga Hoshina harus membayar hutang itu sampai aku meninggal. Seumur hidupku, aku hanya kupu kupu yang terjerat di jaring laba laba yang tidak akan pernah lepas. Tak bebas seperti hidupku ini.

Aku tidak mempunyai harta warisan ataupun emas perak. Yang kupunya didalam diriku hanyalah bakat menyanyi. Suaraku dinilai sangat merdu ditelinga setiap orang. Wajahku juga tak jauh beda dari suaraku, itu pun juga menurut orang orang disekitarku.

Aku memakai nama samaran agar orang orang tak tahu itu aku. Nama samaranku adalah Cho Tsubasa.

Langkah demi langkah kulewati, aku menyusuri hutan hutan rimba yang menghiasi jalanku. Aku ingin pergi ke Jimmy Production untuk bekerja. Dan akhirnya, kakiku telah menginjak tanah Jimmy Production dan bergegas masuk ke dalam.

Aku bertemu seorang resepsionis Jimmy Production. Aku meminta ijin masuk dulu sebelum bekerja.

"Utau Hoshina, bekerja disini untuk bernyanyi. Ini tanda pengenalku." ucapku sambil menyodorkan tanda pengenalku ke resepsionis.

"Tuan Miguel telah menunggu anda di ruangnya. Silakan masuk." sang resepsionis membukakan pintu dan aku masuk ke ruangan itu. Kulihat seorang Jimmy Miguel sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Aku mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi…" aku berkata pelan. Kini Miguel telah berpandang arah ke arahku.

"Oh.., ternyata kau. Cepat masuk!" suruh Miguel. Lalu aku masuk dan menaruh barang bawaanku.

"Utau, bagaimana benda yang kamu culik kemarin? Apakah berhasil?" tanya Miguel. Aku mengangguk sambil menyerahkan barang yang aku culik kemarin malam. Yah, selain bekerja sebagai penyanyi, aku juga dipekerjakan sebagai penculik barang barang antik. Aku juga mempunyai nama samaran lagi, yaitu Thief Girl. Itupun disuruh oleh keluarga Jimmy. Aku tak bisa menolak, karena ini satu satunya cara agar beban ayah diringankan dan lenyap.

"Ini," aku menyerahkan sebuah benda bulat dan ada pernak pernik permata disekelilingnya. Benda itu sangat mahal. Keluarga Jimmy sangat menginginkan benda itu, sampai mereka menyuruhku untuk menculiknya.

"Bagus, kau memang bisa diandalkan." ujar Miguel dengan cuek bebeknya.

"Lalu, ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyaku.

"Ini." kata Miguel sambil menyerahkan lembaran kertas.

"Big big world?" ucapku pelan.

"Ini proyek baru. Kau harus menyanyikan lagu ini. Secepatnya, lagu ini harus cepat dirilis!" perintah Miguel.

"Baiklah. Apakah aku harus menunggu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Cepat laksanakan!" perintah Miguel. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera ke studio.

"Bu Yukari, aku mau lagu ini cepat dirilis," ujarku sambil menemui managerku, Yukari Sanjo. "Jadi, semuanya sudah siap?" tanyaku.

"Iya, cepat kamu pakai earphone ini dan cepat menyanyi!" kata bu Yukari sambil menyerahkan earphonenya. Aku lalu memakainya dan cepat bernyanyi.

"Cek 1…, action!"

_I'm a big big girl.._

_Aku seorang perempuan yang besar.._

_In a big big world.._

_Di dunia yang besar…._

_It's not a big big thing, if you leave me…_

_Tidak akan besar, jika kau meninggalkanku…._

_But I do do feel…._

_Tapi, aku sedang merasakan sesuatu…_

_That I do do will miss you much…_

_Aku akan selalu merindukanmu sekali…_

_Miss you much.._

_Merindukanmu sekali…._

_Miss you much…._

_Merindukanmu sekali…_

"Stop! Good job, Utau!"

Aku berhenti menyanyi dan melepaskan earphone yang melekat ditelingaku. Tak lupa mengelap keringat. Lalu aku segera pamit.

"Bu Sanjo, pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Bolehkah aku segera pulang? Aku harus menemui ayahku," tuturku kepada bu Yukari.

"Baiklah. Nanti tuan muda(Miguel) akan mengabarimu jika ada sesuatu." ujar bu Yukari.

"Baiklah" kataku, "Aku pamit." tambahku. Lalu aku segera keluar dari Jimmy Production. Dan lalu berjalan jalan di sekitar taman kota.

Kulihat daun daun berguguran. Lalu aku menyanyi…

_"I can see the, firs leafs falling…"_

Kulihat daun itu. Kutatap daun itu..

_"It's all yellow and nice…"_

Kupegang daun itu. Kurasakan hangat dinginnya suhu daun itu.

_"It's so very cold outside"_

_"Like the way I'm felling inside…"_

Lalu kuletakkan kembali daun itu dan segera berjalan jalan kembali.

Aku berjalan kembali.

Di tengah daun daun yang berguguran.

Rasa ini seperti saat aku bertemu dengannya.

Lelaki itu…. cinta pertamaku…

Lalu, kutemukan sosok seorang lelaki.

'Tap'

Dia hampir mirip dengannya.

'Tap'

Tunggu, dia terlalu mirip!

'Tap'

Jarakku dan dia semakin dekat.

'Tap'

Dan kamipun bertatapan mata langsung.

'Tap'

Lalu aku bertanya.

"Kau…, kau ingat strap ini?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan strap itu.

"Hah? Siapa kau?" jawab sang lelaki itu. Dia menjawabnya dengan pedas. Aku terasa terpaku. Hatiku kaku. Tak bisa berkata kata.

"Bolehkah ku tahu…, siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Namaku… Kukai Souma,"

[Debt Love:Promise-End-]

Nyaaaa, GJ nian ending di chapter 1 ini! Sangat Gajed~!

Miguel:Ngomong ngomong, kenapa aku selalu mendapat peran pihak ketiga?-melotot-

Salma:E…, Migu-san.., ini 'kan ceritaku? Jadi boleh, dong…-mata berbinar binar-

Miguel:Ha?

Utau:Hah?

Kukai:HAHHH?

Salma: 3 kata penafsiran dari Haha brothers!-Dihajar-

Dewi:Mohon dimaklumi, dia agak ngawur dan bikin readers pada kabur.

Salma:R...errr...re...vvvvii...eeewwww...pp...lll...eee...aaa...ssseee...


End file.
